1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to material transporting and display devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a multi-purpose device that can be utilized as a two-wheeled dolly, a four-wheeled, flat-bed truck or a display table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Schools, hotels, restaurants, caterers, medical facilities, shipping companies—the list is endless—all must utilize devices to aid in the movement of items that otherwise would be too heavy or unwieldy to move. Conventionally, either a dolly or flat-bed truck has been employed to accomplish these tasks. Sometimes a dolly is best suited for the task. At other times, a flat-bed truck would be more appropriate. Having both these devices on hand entails the use of needed storage space and also requires the investment of capital for two transporting devices. It would certainly be convenient if both these transporting devices were available in a single entity for conversion from one device to the other. But wait!! What if this entity could also be converted to a display table? Such a device would surely be a welcome addition to the art.
The related art is rife with convertible transporting devices. Pertinent examples of such related art are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified related art discloses a convertible, item-transporting device as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.